


At the shrine of friendship

by FlowersAndLace



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: And he is still revolutionary, But he liked flowers in Canon, Community: makinghugospin, Fluff, Gen, Head-canon: Cosette looks young Winona Ryder, Jehan is very feminine, Yet another AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowersAndLace/pseuds/FlowersAndLace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://makinghugospin.livejournal.com/11823.html?thread=5193519#t5193519<br/>Les Misérables Kink Meme fill: Cosette and Jehan braiding each other's hair with flowers and talking about boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the shrine of friendship

Paris, 25th July, 1832

"Is there anyone you are in love with?"" Cosette asks. 

Jehan smiles and pinches a white gardenia to Cosette´s brown, wavy hair. They are in Cosette´s bedroom and Cosette has only white chemise and long, lacy petticoat. She looks lovely, Jehan thinks, she blooms like she would be a flower herself.  

"Well," Jehan says. "I am _attracted_ to Enjolras and we are very good friends,  but he is not interested in romance." He sighs and Cosette smiles in sympathy. "Of course  it´s worse to Grantaire, though. Enjolras does not even like him and he... well, I think he is in love with Enjolras."  Jehan steps back to admire Cosette´s hair.  "Done!"

Cosette takes a hand mirror.  "Oh, it looks lovely!"

Jehan smiles. "Especially in your hair," he says honestly.  "Marius should see this!

Cosette blushes and Jehan laughs.

"Too bad Enjolras would never let me decorate his pretty hair with flowers! But now it´s your turn. I want those _splendid_ red  and pink roses to my hair!!"

 

 

 


End file.
